


Не женишься ль на мне?

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Songfic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Если вы думаете, что Мерлин с колыбели был мудрым стариком, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.Мерлин молод, он выпускник Слизерина, а ещё плут, каких поискать (как он сам думает). Но вот незадача - в кармане вновь не осталось ни кната...
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не женишься ль на мне?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хитроумный Мерлин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317163) by [WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020). 



> Вдохновлено прошлогодним командным текстом «Хитроумный Мерлин». Согласие от автора получено.  
> Сонгфик на песню «Herr Mannelig»

В таверне было шумно, царил полумрак, не разгоняемый тусклыми свечами; эль лился рекой.

Словом, настоящее раздолье для плутов и повес.

Казалось, что башмаки Хитроумного Мерлина кто-то заколдовал — они вот-вот готовы были сами пуститься в пляс.

Он даже на всякий случай махнул палочкой, проверяя — вдруг кто-нибудь в отместку и вправду наложил чары, а он и не заметил. Пары монет на новые башмаки у Мерлина точно не было.

Пока не было.

К счастью, чужих чар он не обнаружил — да и как бы он мог себя после этого уважать? Чтобы его, ученика факультета самого Салазара Слизерина, кто-то облапошил в отместку?

Да лучше б его пикси защекотали!

Однако в кошеле гулял ветер, и не мешало бы добавить в него хотя бы одну-другую горсточку серебра.

Коня, конечно, не купишь, но серебро согреет в дороге не хуже девичьих объятий.

Прихлебывая эль, Хитроумный Мерлин вглядывался в хмельные лица.

Своим главным даром он считал умение безошибочно в толпе находить глупцов.

«Итак, что у меня есть? — подумал Мерлин. — Старая холщовая рубашка, кинжал. Не так много, но бывало и похуже».

Кинжал, исписанный рунами, его наставница то и дело пыталась отобрать. Мерлин представил ее вечно трясущуюся голову на тонкой шее, и его передёрнуло.

— Я побочное дитя шамого Шалажара Шлижерина, — шамкала старуха. Как будто этого было достаточно.

Уж если ты положила глаз на чужое оружие, надо быть хотя бы немного изобретательной, а не позорить честь родного факультета, думал Хитроумный Мерлин.

Кроме того, он сильно сомневался, что Салазар Слизерин приходился ей отцом. Скорее всего, старуха, пытаясь придать себе важности, попросту привирала.

Конечно, Мерлин ее за это не осуждал, но, на его взгляд, эта ложь могла быть и поубедительнее. 

Ведь старухе минуло уже лет двести; и кроме того, она выглядела так, будто настоящим отцом ее был то ли гоблин, то ли домашний эльф. Хм.

А ведь это вполне могло сработать!

Мерлин расплылся в широкой улыбке, которая не сулила посетителям таверны ничего доброго.

***

— Шагал я как-то по дороге, — вдохновенно врал Хитроумный Мерлин, — а рассвет только занимался. Тишина, даже птицы не пели.

Притомился я, решил отдохнуть, ну и прилёг возле какой-то пещеры.

— Заснул, понятно, спьяну? — спросил, осоловело моргая, очередной глупец. Судя по количеству выпитого эля, он сам скоро уснет, да так, что никакими чарами не разбудишь...

— Заснул, заснул, — махнул рукой Мерлин. — Да только вот чувствую, трясет за плечи кто-то.

Открываю глаза — а надо мной гоблинская девка стоит, скалится. Нос острый, что твой ножик, зубы в рот не помещаются, лицо чёрное, как сажа, глазищи так и сверкают; словом, по гоблинским меркам — просто красавица.

— А ты, что ли, много гоблинов видал?

Ишь ты, какой дурак недоверчивый попался, даром что пьян.

— Предостаточно, — отмахнулся Хитроумный Мерлин.

— И значит, сожрать она тебя решила?

Мерлин расплылся в самой коварной из своих улыбок.

— Почему сожрать? Оскалилась она на меня этак жутко, я чуть штаны не обмарал... И говорит: «Добрый сэр Мерлин, не женитесь ли на мне? Страсть как замуж хочется!»

Дурак захохотал так, что эль полился у него по жирному подбородку.

— Ну я, понятное дело, не обрадовался, — продолжил Мерлин, — говорю: что тебе, девка, своих гоблинов мало?

— А она?

— А она мне и отвечает — на лицо они больно страшны, а ведь я дочка короля гоблинов, хочу себе красивого супруга. Такого вот белокожего, как ты!

И облизывается. А язык у нее что у змеи, раздвоенный. Я бы, конечно, поцеловался с ней пару раз, с настоящей-то принцессой, да побоялся, что отравит.

И давай она меня уговаривать.

Золото сулила, каменья драгоценные, только ответ дай.

Волшебную рубашку сулила из особого холста, без иглы сшитую, на лунном луче тканую, кинжал магический, непобедимый...

— И ты, парень, конечно же, отказался? — икнул дурак.

Мерлин подбоченился.

— Разве ж я похож на дурака? Но в темной пещере жить — это, я скажу тебе, не большое счастье. Но я понял, зачем гоблины в самые темные норы забираются...

— И зачем же это?

— А чтоб лиц своих нареченных не видеть, — расхохотался Мерлин. — Словом, спустя время запросился я на свет божий, говорю — я добрый христианин, как-никак, а ты, хоть и принцесса, но лик твой черен, а язык змеиный.

Уж она так плакала, так убивалась. Но что делать. Отпустила она меня. Не взял я ни золота, ни драгоценных камней. 

Вот только рубашку волшебную да кинжал оставил себе на память, — со вздохом сказал Мерлин. 

Сработает или нет?

Впрочем, он уже видел огонек жадности, разгорающийся в глазах дурака...

И что все так трясутся над гоблинской работой.

Видел Мерлин в Хогвартсе меч Годрика Гриффиндора. Ничего особенного. Ну красивый. Ну блестит.

Так ведь затупится, пожалуй, о первые же заговоренные доспехи. Жаль, что в свое время не получилось опробовать его в деле, а теперь в Хогвартс уже не пробраться.

Ну и подумаешь.

***

Посвистывая и слегка пошатываясь, Хитроумный Мерлин почти что вывалился за порог таверны.

Его дорожный мешок значительно полегчал, зато в кошеле приятно звенело золото.

Что ещё нужно приличному волшебнику для счастья?

Хитроумный Мерлин выудил одну монету и попробовал на зуб. И тут же лицо его разочарованно вытянулось. Редко он испытывал это чувство. Чувство, когда его самого выставили безмозглым, доверчивым дураком.

— Чтоб меня! Последнюю рубаху отдал за лепреконское золото!

Он метнулся было обратно, но разве в толпе найдешь плута?

Облапошить самого Хитроумного Мерлина! Это ещё никому не удавалось!..

Впрочем, у него ещё есть время до рассвета, пока монеты не исчезнут.

Авось получится наткнуться на какого-нибудь доверчивого маггла.

В кошеле, пожалуй, хватит на добрую кобылу...  


***

А в таверне бард наигрывал на лютне только что сочиненную им песню. Она обещала быть совершенно прекрасной, но, так как бард был глуховат и хорошо приукрашенную выдумку ценил больше обыкновенного вранья, песня получилась не совсем похожей на то, что на скорую руку сочинил Хитроумный Мерлин.

К тому же бард был далеко не дурак.

Кому захочется ссориться с гоблинами даже из-за очень хорошей песни? А вот тролли глупы и вполне безобидны.

Даже не поймут, о чем в песне поется.

Он тронул струны лютни, и они отозвались нежным звоном...  


***

_Лишь солнце озарило поутру цветущий луг,_

_Из норы глубокой и мрачной_

_Принцесса горных троллей грузно выбралась на свет,_

_Ее голос глух был и вкрадчив:_

_— Сэр Маннелиг, сэр Маннелиг,_

_Не женишься ль на мне,_

_На принцессе горных троллей?_

_Скажи всего лишь слово: только «да» или «нет»,_

_Скажи «да» мне или «нет»._  



End file.
